2010-2014
In this era, between 2010-2014, Bratz was just returning to shelves and recovering after a few years facing lawsuits and shelf removal. Just in time for their 10th Anniversary, a bunch of dolls, playsets, styling heads, and fashion/shoe packs were released for old and new tween, teenager, and adult characters released. The era received a mixed response from fans due to lower quality items and safer fashion choices in the beginning of the era. Check it out! =Dolls= 2010 *10th Anniversary - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha,Jade, Adri, Ashby, Carrie, Joelle, Leora, Liliana, Lydia, Shadi, Shira, Tyla *Bratz Boyz 2010-Cameron, Dylan *Let's Talk - Cloe, Yasmin *Party - Cloe, Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha, Jade *Twiins (5th edition)- Phoebe, Roxxi *Big Bratz 10th Anniversary-Cloe, Yasmin 2011 *All Glammed Up & Designer Streaks- Cloe (2 vers), Jade, Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha *Glowing Unicorn with doll- Cloe, Yasmin, Sharidan *Holiday (5th edition)- Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Masquerade - Cloe, Kirana, Finora, Lian, Brielle, Odelia, Geneva, Penn, Gable, Brogan *On the Mic - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Eitan, Thad *Platinum Shimmerz - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha *Rock - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Sleep-Over (3rd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Style It! (2nd edition)- Meygan, Dana, Jaylene, Tessa, Myra, Brigitte *Style It! (3rd edition)-Shania, Maci, Nadine, Rylan *Stylin' In The City - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Sunshine Style - Cloe, Yasmin *Twiins (6th edition)- Sorrel and Keelin *Wild Wild West (4th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *World House Bath Set with doll-Cloe *World House Bed Set with doll-Yasmin *Xpress It!- Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Daphne, Rina, Ciara *Xpress It! (vers 2)-Cloe, Yasmin, Roxxi *Black Friday-Cloe (2), Yasmin (3), Meygan (3) *Big Bratz Xpress It-Cloe, Yasmin 2012 *Black Friday (2nd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Funk N' Glow - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Cameron *Boutique - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Catz - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, Meygan *Chic Mystique - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan *Crystalicious - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Desert Jewelz - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Katia *Featherageous - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Heartbreakerz - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Holiday (6th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Holiday Glow-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Neon Runway - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Pink Winter Dreamz - Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan, Koby *Strut It! - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Fianna *Style Starz - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Trend It! - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Vinessa, Shadi *True Hope - Cloe, Yasmin, Cameron *R' Totally Tattoo'd - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Cade *Fashion Stylistz-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Big Bratz Pink Winter Dreamz-Cloe, Yasmin *RC Cruiser with doll-Yasmin 2013 *Action Heroez - Cloe, Yasmin, Phoebe, Roxxi, Shira *Bahama Beach - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Basic-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Sasha *Black Friday-Cloe, Yasmin, Meygan *Costume Bash - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *In The Wild - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Kool Katz - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Meygan *My Passion - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Sea Stunnerz - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Special Edition (Holiday)-Cloe, Yasmin *Strut It! - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Totally Polished - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Meygan, Fianna *Twisty Styles - Cloe, Yasmin, Jade *Xpress It! - Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *Pajama Party -Cloe, Yasmin, Jade 2014 *My Passion - Yasmin, Meygan *Duct Tape Fashion - Cloe, Jade, Yasmin =Playsets= 2010 *F.M. Cruiser *Party Playset *Stylin' Salon N' Spa 2011 *On the Mic Tour Bus 2012 *RC Cruiser =Styling Heads= *2011 & 2012 All Glammed Up-Cloe (2 vers), Yasmin (2 vers), Sasha, Jade *Chic Mystique-Cloe, Yasmin *All Glammed Up (3rd edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *All Glammed Up (4th edition)-Cloe, Yasmin *Twisty Style-Cloe, Yasmin =Fashion and Shoe Packs= *2010 Beach Blitz *2010 Fashionably Fit *2010 Pajama Party *2011 Fashion Pack (Individual Styles)-Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade *2012 At the Mall *2012 Boho Chic (Jade) *2012 Casual Cool (Sasha) *2012 Just Hanging Out (Cloe) *2012 Picnic At the Park (Jade) *2012 Polka Dot Pretty (Sasha) *2012 Punk N' Prep (Cloe) *2012 Summer Party (Yasmin) *2012 So Stylish 4-Pack (Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, Jade) =Unreleased Prototypes= *Pink Winter Dreamz-Jade, Sasha *Holiday (Sixth edition)-Sasha *Desert Jewelz-Sasha *Masquerade-Unknown characters-Pirate (female), Gypsy (female), Medieval King, Princess in Pink, Cat (female) *For Your Eyes-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Dana (Scuba Diving) *Musik Beatz-Sasha + Concept Designs *Twisty Styles-Sasha Category:Bratz Category:Dolls Category:2010-2014 Category:Unreleased Prototypes